


Can It Be You?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff.</p><p>Italics = Song lyrics from Only The Brave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can It Be You?

_Is all the beauty of the world within her face?_  
Could just one man be all you need to fall in love?  
How is this happening to me?  
Can this be love I’m feeling here?  
I never saw a world so clear and yet so small…  
Can my feelings be true?  
Can this be love at all? 

Anton DuBeke had been dancing with Erin for years by now and yet, today, he saw something different… she was still radiantly gorgeous but she seemed… different, tense a little and delicate. He knew he loved her, he always had, but now he wondered if perhaps he was the one she really needed, past it all… she’d had a few rough relationships, this last one leaving her in shreds, now she’d changed her hair, it was lighter, and she’d lost a lot of weight but much as she seemed happier she was also a lot more subdued. He himself looked much the same as ever, sharp suit and neatly trimmed black hair that highlighted the warmth in his brown eyes. “Erin? Is something wrong?” He had paused in his preparations to begin the rehearsals, she looked exhausted and ready to collapse. 

_My secret wish, someone would come and rescue me from all the things I have become… His eyes are soft, His mind is pure…There’s no more fear, for in his arms I’m safe and sure… Can it be you I was dreaming of?  
I never thought that I could love and yet it’s true, A few moments have past, and suddenly I found you… _

 

Erin turned at that, her breath catching in her throat as she caught the look in his eyes, so open and warm, soft on her face. “No… No, I’m fine.” She spoke huskier than normal, her eyes flickering with some spark of sadness, now she stepped closer, preparing herself to touch his arm, finding herself swept tightly to him as he hugged her, moving away a little to begin the dance, the song fitting them perfectly, the two moved easily, melting into each other as they always did. She had been tense at the beginning, terrified her ex would arrive, now she felt safe and surer of the way she moved, the way she looked, Anton always treated her so sweetly that she always felt perfectly relaxed with him. Now however she could feel her heartbeat racing even as the dance finished, impulse pushing her kiss him softly, searchingly. 

_Surely this is happening too fast…_

The two broke away soon after, Erin moving to her bag to get water, hiding her face, sure he thought it was too fast, if he wasn’t completely repulsed by her sudden movements, her eyes cast down even as he pressed a hand to his lips wonderingly, glancing at Erin. ‘Not too fast… She’s delicate, be careful…’ He was reminded by his own mind to be soft. “Erin, what is it?” He was amazed she’d finally shown her true feelings, but she still seemed too tense, too nervous. 

_How could I ever tell of my past?_

“Nothing.” Erin sounded unsure of that fact and it was clear, too clear, she was shaking, either bitterly cold or just plain nervous, without thinking much more about it Anton stepped closer, taking her bottle from her to set it down, turning her so she was looking it the mirror, his arms coming around her waist, pulling her close as he rested his head on her shoulder, tender but not pushing her. “I couldn’t tell… I…”

“I already know he hurt you Erin…” 

“How?”

“Your shaking…” Anton’s words were silenced by the way she turned to hide her face in his neck, a hand coming up to stroke her hair as she caved into tears. “Oh ‘Rin…”

_With one look you’ve changed the face of hope…_

Erin looked up at his words, clearly needing comfort but too shy to ask, finding a great comfort in the way he held her close, not pushing her to say or do anything, just supporting her. 

“I never dared hope…” Anton broke off and sighed. “I never dared hope you’d trust me…”

“I do.”

“I know, you… you always give me hope Erin, even on the most painful of days…”

“Oh ‘Ton…”

_I’m not scared any more…_

The doors had smashed open at that point, Anton turning to protect Erin on an instinct he’d learnt from his old dance partners from Strictly, most were smart and savvy about protecting the people they loved, now he followed their advice. 

“Let her alone.” Anton’s voice was sharp and fierce, angry almost. “She doesn’t need you around…”

The man had stared at him then before Erin stepped forward, resting a light hand on Anton’s arm. “It’s okay Anton, I’m not scared any more… he can’t hurt me.” Her glare was defiant and determined. “Let him speak…”

_You are the most amazing girl, so when this fighting ends can I come back for you?_

The man had spoken gruffly and said several rather rude and vicious things. Now Anton turned to gently kiss Erin as he pushed her back, stepping up to protect her again, this time using a swift punch to flatten the man, shovelling him out of the studio moments later. 

“You are the most amazing girl I have ever met…”

“You’re my hero…”

_You came to me, to set us free…_

Erin’s reply had stunned Anton into silence. Now he simply stared at her. 

“You came to me to partner you professionally, do you remember?”

“Yes… I set us both free from partners that were just… awful.”

“Yes you did, I’ve never been so happy to say yes.”

_Stay with me now…, I’ll hide you here…_

“Stay… Anton, don’t go after him…” A shouting had begun in the hallway again and Erin grasped Anton’s arm tightly. “Please…. Hide out with me here…”

“No… I can’t… I can’t let him hurt you again…” Anton spoke softly, stroking Erin’s cheek softly. “Stay, I’ll come back…”

 _I don’t want to go…, but now I know that there’s a reason I must fight, there is a hope…_

“I don’t want you to go…”

“I don’t want to, I know I have to fight for you, prove my worth and I’m all too happy to do so….”

“Anton please…”

“Stay here… I’ll come back…”

Anton had left the room quickly, soon finding Erin’s ex and escorting him out again, calling for the police this time, returning to Erin to find her alone in the room but crying, painfully. “Erin…”

_Can it be you I was dreaming of, I never thought that I’d find love, and now it’s true, if you’re falling for me, then I’ll fall in love with you… If love could live a thousand years, it will last through the sadness and tears, it will wash away the guilt and pain, Now I found you, Now nothing in my life would ever be the same…_

 

The steps behind Erin had echoed and she refused to look up, fearing seeing someone other than Anton, the soft touch of Anton’s hands lifting her to her feet and embracing her causing fresh torrents of tears. “Anton…”

“Shhh, it’s okay…”

“Don’t ever leave me again…”

“Never.”

_Can it be you I was dreaming of? I never thought that I’d find love, yes it’s true, that I love you, you love me too…._


End file.
